Runaway
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Edge lost a girl and there only is one problem. That girl is carrying his child. What is he going to do when she comes back and almost ready to pop? Edge/OC


**A/N- I had to put this one up. I was reading it  
and just wanted to put up some Edge up.  
We will see where this goes!  
Hope you like need some feedback!  
Much love and Peace!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

Three weeks now, three since I've seen, heard, spoken, touched her. Three weeks since she told me she was pregnant, and three weeks since I asked her to marry me. Never in my life was I going to settle down after my second wife left me, but when she told me she was having a kid...it just poured out of my mouth, but I thought that if I did ask she would have said yes

Kimberly...lovely, beautiful, scared Kimberly. I never meant to freak her out, go down on one knee and say the words that I knew freaked her out. I was actually kind of glad that Vickie was letting me come back in six months. But now, Ugh that was to long...way to long to be sitting here worrying about her.

"Relax Copeland, don't stress on her" My attention turned to my now ex wife Sawyer. Yeah we are divorced but she is my best friend first then my ex wife second.

"Sawyer, she is pregnant and ran away. I have the right to be worried." I snapped back. Her golden eyes glared at me with intense heat, making me feel bad for even opening my mouth.

Beautiful, Beautiful Sawyer. Sometimes I never understood why we would always fight, but I guess after all the cheating we did it finally took a toll on us. Unfortunately she was right...I shouldn't be stressing out on this. Kimmy left, why is that my problem...but I can't think that way. Besides Sawyer, Kimmy is my life.

"I understand Adam, but this is not time for you to be all puppy eyed and sad." she sighed. "If she is like the good dog that you made her she will come back." That was the last draw.

"Sawyer, say one more thing and I swear it will be the last thing you say in my house." I growled. Couldn't help it, she brought that wild side out of me when I got mad...now I remember the reason why we got divorced...too many emergency room visits.

"Adam stop trying to be a tough guy. She'll come back." She spat. I forgot she never listens to me. Why did I even bother to let her in my life anymore?

"Sawyer, let me repeat myself if I didn't make it clear enough. SHE IS PREGNANT!" I said it a bit too loud but sometimes she needed that to keep her in place. No, let me correct that she always needed to be put in her place.

"Yeah, and you weren't like this when I said I was pregnant." she scoffed. That was the last straw of our marriage. When we lost the baby that was it. I turned my head slightly looking down at the girl who took half of my life away. She still was that poisonous snake in which I loved so very much. I just guess that when I found Kimmy, it was like a spark, a new feeling to help me with my loss of Sawyer. I fell in love with her so quickly, and after we promised each other that we wouldn't have to get married or anything like that, I opened my mouth.

I felt the spark that she gave me fire down when she walked out that door. The sad part is I don't even know when she left, but all I know is that I want her back. After all, she is carrying my child.

"Saw, can we not talk about this now?" I grumbled. That's when a knock at the door caught my attention. Sawyer grabbed my arm tight, holding me down till I looked away from the door, catching her eyes with mine. It was always like looking into the eyes of the deadliest snake, but yet they showed this spike of jealousy and concern.

"It might be Jay, don't get to excited." she muttered, moving so she went to the door. I turned away hearing the patter of the rain. It reminded me of when we first met...when I bumped into her in the rain because her car was broken down. That's how it all began...I met her on the way to the arena, Jay and I. She looked so helpless underneath all that rain, and truth be told if it weren't for Jay's weakness on women I wouldn't have stopped.

"Adam!" I heard my name being called, "Adam you might want to see this!" By the way her voice inflected up I knew what that meant. Kimmy... Kimmy was back!

"Kimmy?" I questioned to where Sawyer was. "Kimmy." there she was, in the rain, drenched holding her small stomach which now looked bigger. Wow, only after 2 months she was a little big bigger.

"Adam." her voice was so small, so filled with sadness.

"Kimmy, what the hell you scared the shit out of me." I actually let out some of the anger I've been feeling since she left. I didn't mean to at all, it just came out from about three weeks of worrying about her and....my child. I watched as her body shook in the cold, I couldn't be mad at her.

"Adam..." she smirked, before fainting into my arms.


End file.
